


[Podfic] this speed's too much to stop

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: “Do you…” the man trails off, frowning. “Do you dislike Prince Otabek?” he asks quietly.Yuri arches his eyebrows. “I’ve never met Prince Otabek,” he says truthfully. “But if he has to go to all this trouble to find someone to marry him, then logically, there must be something wrong with him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this speed's too much to stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119218) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



Cover Art by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BYoI%5D%20this%20speed%20is%20too%20much.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BYoI%5D%20this%20speed%20is%20too%20much.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:40 
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BYoI%5D%20this%20speed%20is%20too%20much.m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:40 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Yuri!!! On Ice podfic and...one I never expected to record. I'm a member of Team Katsudon, but once I saw "royalty" and "sarahyyy", I knew this was going to be excellent. Opalsong, you're fantastic and I hope you like this. :D


End file.
